All paths lead us here
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Kurt is having the worst week since he moved to New York. He doesn't think it will hurt to have a drink with Sebastian to ease his stress. What follows once he accepts the drink and relaxes is something he didnt realise he needed and wanted. Oneshot Kurtbastian of course and it's rated M for a reason. ;P


Kurt was having the worst week since he had first arrived in New York. It had started on monday, when he had fumbled with the lines in his first big part since starting his course at tish for preforming arts with a minor in costume design.

Then he had ordered a shirt online on Tuesday, it was a size too big and he had to keep rolling the sleeves up then on wenesday his usual coffee was too burnt. Then on Thursday, He dropped his phone and almost broke it and to top that all off a car had driven past through a mud puddle and splashed water and mud all over his clothes.

Now it was Friday and hadn't proven much better when he had gotten up to check his emails and discovered his ex (they had agreeded to split up when Blaine hadn't gone a week after kurt had left to new york before he had slept with some guy at scandals) was seeing some new transfer at Dalton (his father had made him transfer back with the reason that public school didn't look good to their family and _'that boy'_ wasn't around to keep him at mckinley).

Sufice to say kurt was done with the week and was ready for a tea and a nice bath. He rounded the corner to his apartment block, not looking where he was going and wound up crashing into the last person he wanted to deal with in that moment, Sebastian smythe.

"Hey watch it, oh its you hummel. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Sebastian stated upon seeing Kurts irritated expression.

"Save it smythe, I'm not in the mood' Kurt replied, fiddling with his key and jamming it into the lock and grinting his teeth when it didn't fit, he tried 3 times then realised he had the wrong key.

"Wow that bad huh, care to discuss" Sebastian asked, leaning against the wall.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

They had been living a few doors down from each other since Kurt had first moved to New York with Rachel a month ago. He had ran into Sebastian on the second day and found out he had gotten into NYU with a teaching degree and a minor in music with the plan of becoming a music teacher.

Since the first run in the most conversations they had were quick hello's. Kurt may not hate sebastian as much as when he had when he had first met him, mainly because Sebastian had said sorry but they hadnt really seen each other since then. But seeing him now just brought back memories of his ex who hadnt even waited a week before moving onto someone else.

"Kurt" Sebastian questioned, raising one eyebrow. Kurt shock himself off, he had been staring blankly at his lock for the last minute.

"Oh fuck it, would you like to come have a drink with me?" Sebastian asked.

"Where?" Kurt asked curiously, not that he was considering saying yes.

"Mars" Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"What" Kurt repplied.

"My place" Sebastian stated, nodding his head in the direction of his apartment. Kurt sighed and nodded. "why not, it would hope soften the blow of this last week" he said.

'Ok come on" Sebastian stated, heading over to his apartment and unlocking the door and heading inside, kurt followed him inside and was instantly supprised by the interior of the place.

"Wow not bad" he said slowly as he basked it in.

"What did you expect, dead bodies littering the walls and floors" Sebastian asked as he opened his fridge. Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch and slowly un wound his scalf. "I was expecting shrines of the head's of people that got in your way mounted on the walls" he joked.

Sebastian laughed saracasticaly but it was muffled by the fridge that he currently had his head inside as he looked for the alcohol. He slammed it shut after finding what he required.

Kurt smiled as sebastian walked over a few minutes later carrying two glasses and handing one to Kurt before sitting next to him on the couch. Kurt sniffed the drink cautiously to guage what was in it.

"It's just rum and coke, don't worry there's no roofie in there' Sebastian spoke up, his trademark smirk in place. Kurt blushed and quickly took a sip then placed the glass down.

"So going to tell me why you're so upset?" Sebastian asked.

"Do you really want to know, you'll just call me a whiny bitch" Kurt mummbled, picking the glass back up and swishing the contents slowly, watching as the ice hit the sides with the liquid.

"I do care despite what you think and I'm a good listener" Sebastian spoke up, his voice breaking through kurt's moment of silence.

"Ok then" Kurt replied and quickly explained everything that had happened, after wards he took a big gulp of his drink and relaxed back against the pillows. He actually felt better, well a little better. Sebastian who had been silent through the whole speech, blinked a few times then shock his head. "That was quite a week" he said.

Kurt hummed in response, still gazing at his glass which was almost empty. Sebastian reached out and took it off him and placed it down next to his own then he turned to Kurt, taking his hands in his own. Kurt slowly looked up to Sebastian, who was giving him a placid expression. He brushed his thumb over Kurts slowly, Kurt breathed in deeply and then realised his heart was racing slightly.

"What" Kurt whispered, breaking the silence.

"Would you like a back rub" Sebastian asked "helps stress like nothing else"

"I'm not stressed just tired and angry" Kurt replied trying to ignore how good Sebatians thumb felt brushing against his own

"Stress is angers best friend babe, they feed off each other" Sebastian answered, his voice smooth and dangerous.

"Um" kurt managed to say after a short silence.

"Well do you or don't you?" Sebastian asked "one time offer..going once, going twice, going-"

"Ok fine" Kurt snapped, cutting off Sebastian mid sentence. Sebastian grinned wolfishly and walked off towards another room, Kurt felt a spark of heat roll over his body, not that he would ever admit to it. He followed Sebastian and stopped in the door way when he noticed it was Sebastian's bedroom which was also nicely decorated.

"The dead bodies are in the walls" Sebastian said "Kidding" he added when kurt backed up only slightly. "What's wrong with on the couch?" Kurt asked.

"Its more comfy on a bed, come on lie down" Sebastian said, he had placed a towel on the bed and was now holding a bottle of oil.

"This stuff smells great and it has added ingredients that help stress" Sebastian explained as Kurt walked over towards the bed.

"Ok strip" Sebastian exclaimed. Kurt stepped back in shock.

"Just your shirt, otherwise the oil will get over it" Sebastian said, a smile forming on his face.

Kurt breathed in deeply, this would be the first time he had taken off an item of clothing in front of someone else since the break up. Granted it was just a shirt, but still. Breathing heavily, he slowly undid his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Sebastian swallowed as he moved his eyes up and down Kurt's chest.

"What?" Kurt asked as he walked over and lay down on the towel. Sebastian blinked and shock himself to ignore the heat he felt as Kurt had taken off his shirt. He needed to stop being so obvious.

"Ok relax" Sebastian whispered, settling himself over Kurt's legs, being careful not to put all his weight on him as he opened the oil container up. He poured a generous amount on Kurt's back, who moaned slightly in response.

"Sorry" Kurt mumbled, feeling a little embarrased at his reaction.

"Dont be sorry, this is supposed to feel good so don't hide any sounds you want to make" Sebastian replied, feeling slightly turned on. He breathed in deeply and after setting the bottle of oil aside he placed his hands on Kurt and started to rub.

Kurt took his advice quite literaly and didnt hold back, he made very pornographic sounds as Sebastian rubbed out all the knots in his mussles. Sebastian was struggling to not just strip Kurt completely and fuck him senseless. He had to ignore the desires he had deep inside and just keep giving this inocent massage. But Kurt was making it so hard to ignore his desires as he reacted to every knead of Sebastians fingers with a moan or a breathy sigh followed by 'yes there' It was almost like sex, great now Sebastian was imagining Kurt under him as he pounded into his tight hole that made him see stars.

Kurt was also struggling, the massage had made him hard and he was trying desperatley to ignore it as Sebastian kept kneading out knots in his mussles he didnt know he had.

Sebastian stopped massaging after awhile as he was finding it difficult to keep his erection at bay and Kurt's sounds wern't helping.

"Ok you're good" Sebastian quickly said, sitting down next to kurt, who sat up and turned to face him, a relaxed smile on his face. "Thanks" he whispered.

They gazed at each other in silence, before Sebastian gave in and crashed his lips against Kurts. Kurt was stunned for only a second before he kissed back, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair and placing his other hand on Sebastian's back. Sebastian groaned deep in his throat in response and gently probbed his tounge against Kurt's lips, Kurt parted them and they tangled their tounges togther, collpasing onto the bed as the kissing got more instense.

Sebastian pushed kurt onto his back and straddled him before planting kisses on Kurt's neck then nipping down to his collarbone, sucking at the skin there. Kurt responsed with a breathy moan and grabbed at Sebastian's back, tugging his shirt up and trying to pull it off.

Sebastian sat up, pulling the shirt off then countiuned kissing Kurt's collarbone for a little bit before making his way up to Kurt's lips, sucking on the lower one causing Kurt to gasp and pant slightly.

"Sebastian" Kurt whimpered "please touch me"

Sebastian groaned, pressing his forehead against Kurt's as he moved his hand from Kurt's arm down to his jeans, he slowly un did the buttons and moved the zipper down. Kurt was panting loudly and moving his hips up in small thrusts. "Patience baby" Sebastian whispered before shoving his hand into Kurt's Briefs and taking a hold of his cock which pulsed slightly in his hand

"You're so hard for me. Fuck you're so sexy" Sebastian mummered, stroking up to the head of Kurt's cock before twisting his wrist then moving his thumb to spread the pre come that was pooling there.

"I've been hard since you started the massage" Kurt repplied breathlessly.

"Fuck" Sebastian moaned in reponse as he moved his hand up and down Kurt's cock slowly, Kurt whimpered and grabbed Sebastian wrist to still his movements.

"As good as that feels I would rather you deep inside me right now" Kurt said, a whine leaving his mouth as Sebastian brushed his thumb once more over the head of Kurt's cock then he moved off the bed to get the suplies.

Kurt sat up and shucked off his jeans and underwear before lying back, his body shivering with arousal. Sebastian turned around with a bottle of lube and condom and moaned loudly at the sight of Kurt spread out on his sheets naked and waiting.

Sebastian dumped the items on the bed and ripped his own clothes off before reclaiming his place on top of Kurt. He kissed him long and deep while moving practiced hands over Kurt's body, mapping out his pleasure points. Commiting every moan and sigh to memory as he touched a certain place that Kurt reacted to. His nipples were extra senstive so Sebastian moved away from Kurt's mouth and nipped and sucked his way down to his left nipple before flickering his tounge over it until it hardened. Kurt was a mess as Sebastian explored his body, doing things to him that Blaine never could or would.

"Bas" Kurt panted as Sebastian rubbed his other nipple while tugging on the left one with his teeth lightly. "Please Bas" Kurt whimpered, arching his body up to get closer to Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian stopped teasing and moved over to where he had dropped the lube, he popped the cap off the bottle and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers before kissing Kurt deep again.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's neck with one one hand while the other reached down to grip Sebastian's cock. Sebastian groaned as he tangled his tounge with Kurt's and moved his hand down to Kurt's hole, lightly pressing his fingers onto it. Kurt arched up under his touch as Sebastian pushed the first finger in slowly.

"Fuck you're so tight, its going to feel amazing around my cock baby" Sebastian said as he moved the finger in and out slowly.

"Feels good Bas, another" Kurt replied breathlessly. Sebastian groaned and slid in a second finger along side the first, stretching them apart and feeling his body tingle as Kurt moaned in response.

"Fuck you feel so good baby, so hot and tight" Sebastian said, thrusting his fingers in a bit more harder. Kurt whimpered and gasped in response.

Sebastian slid in another before bending them just right to hit the spot inside of Kurt so he could see him writhe in pleasure. Sebastian was rewarded with a long keening moan from Kurt as he arched his body and fucked himself against Sebastians fingers trying to get more pleasure from them. Sebastian surgered forward, kissing Kurt dirty and messy as he constantley thurst his fingers in and out of his tight hole, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Kurt was shaking with pleasure, his finger nails digging into Sebastian's back. Sebastian removed his lips from Kurt's mouth to his ear, sucking on the lobe slightly before breathing heavily against it.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you hard and deep with my cock?" Sebastian growled hotly into Kurt's ear, Kurt panted loudly in response and managed to splutter a 'Yes' in reply.

Sebastian moved back, removing his fingers and grabbing the condom. He rolled it on and ignored the need to touch himself to relieve the pressure from his throbbing cock. He wanted to be burried in Kurt's heat more. After applying lube, He hovered over Kurt and placed a hand on one hip while taking a hold of his own cock with the other.

"Ready gorgeous?" he asked, pressing the head of his cock againt Kurts hole, which quivered in response, Kurt's whole body was shaking in anticiaption. "Yes please fuck me Bas" Kurt begged shamelessly.

Sebastian growled low and long and bottomed out quickly. Kurt cried out arching his back in pleasure. Sebastian moved his hands up to grip Kut's sides and he started to thrust shallowly at first then harder.

"Oh yes, fuck Seb" Kurt responded, moving his arse to meet Sebastian thrust for thrust.

"Fuck you're so tight and hot around me, Fuck Kurt" Sebastian hissed as he fucked harder into Kurt's hole. "You like it baby, like how I fuck you hard and deep like this"

"Yes I love it" Kurt repplied, his body shaking from pleasure, as Sebastian thrust harder and harder into him, he felt Sebastian shift slightly then he was hitting the spot inside Kurt that made him see stars.

"Oh there, fuck" Kurt cried out.

"There baby" Sebastian responsed, aiming for Kurt's pleasure point over and over. Kurt writhed around on the bed, his hands grabbed at the sheets before he moved them to grip Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian struck with an idea, slowed down his thrusts then stopped moving. Kurt tried to get him moving again by thrusting up and moving his hips in circles.

"Wait, I want to try something. Stay still ok" Sebastian said. Kurt nodded, panting slightly. He gasped as Sebastian grabbed his hips and quickly flipped them over so Kurt was on top, Sebastian was still buried inside him too. Kurt moaned softly as he shifted his hips to get to a better posistion.

"Ride me baby" Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's hands and placing them on his chest while placing his own on Kurt's hips. Kurt whimpered In response as he shifted his legs till he a had a good posisition to ride Sebastian in, his knees were on either side of Sebastian's hips as used his feet pressed into the sheets for leverage. He lifted up then dropped down, his nails scrapping Sebastian's chest.

"Yes baby that's it" Sebastian growled, gripping his hips tighter, as Kurt lifted up and down and started to pick up speed. Soon he was full on fucking onto Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moans were getting louder and his nails were digging in harder.

"Oh fuck" Kurt gasped as he leant back and managed to angle himself right so Sebastians cock hit his prostate. "I'm so close Bas"

"Me too fuck, I want to see you cum all over me. I want you to cum without touching your cock" Sebastian demanded, slamming his hips up to meet Kurt's movements.

"Oh fuck" Kurt stammered as the familiar coil pulled in his lower half. He slammed himself over and over, impaling himself on Sebastians cock as his orgasm grew closer.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips harder as he thrust his cock up into Kurt's tight heat.

"Tell me when you're gonna come" he hissed, thrusting harder. Kurt fell forward, pressing his hands harder onto Sebastians chest as he whimpered.

"Soon" he managed to say as he rode Sebastian, his body shaking.

"Cum for me baby, I want to see you" Sebastian demanded, Kurt pulled back a bit as he thrust down harder and harder till he felt his orgasm hit him causing him to cry out loudly as he rode out the waves of pleasure, ropes of his cum landed on Sebastian and himself.

The sight of Kurt crying out and coming on them both was enough for Sebastian's own orgasm to rush over him, he thrust twice before slamming in deep and staying there as squeezed Kurt's hips like a vice as he came so hard his vision blurred slightly. Kurt collapsed forward, panting heavilly, he felt Sebastian remove his hands from his hips and lift one hand up to stroke Kurt's shaking back.

"That was incredible" Kurt mummered, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's neck.

"Yeah, it was amazing" Sebastian responded, smiling softly before lifting Kurt off of him. He got up slowly as his lax limbs would allow to dispose of the condom.

"I'm all sticky" Kurt said, staring down at the mess on his stomach and abbs. "I'm just getting a wash cloth, calm down" Sebastian joked, going into the ajorning bathroom and coming out with a cloth. He cleaned them both up before getting in the bed and pulling the sheets up over them both.

"I was expecting you to kick me out" Kurt joked, Sebastian didnt laugh instead he lay on his back and pulled Kurt onto his chest. Kurt smiled at that and rested his head on Sebastians chest while running a finger up and down Sebastian's arm.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner one night" Sebastian suddenly spoke up.

"Am I halaucinatining from an intense orgasm, did you just ask me out" Kurt said, sitting up and facing Sebastian who looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes I did" he said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Why not..." Sebastian said quickly, while looking away with a blush.

"Um because as good as the sex was, we've never really been that close and you hated me before you apologised in the 'Lima bean' but still after that you would tollerate me at best. You only ever showed interest in Blaine" Kurt responded.

"Well maybe I did think he was all right but he didnt compare when I met you. I managed to ignore how much you got under my skin for the rest of senior year but when we saw each other again in New York I felt like it was fate. I can't pass up an oputunity to show how much you drive me crazy with want and need I've never felt before and Im sure I don't want to not feel this way. It's the most alive i've felt my whole life. You are who I've been missing" Sebastian said, he turned to face Kurt and cupped his face.

"Let me prove to you that I won't hurt you, that I will spend ages making sure you know that I know a life time of sex with strangers won't ever be as good as being with someone. You're the someone that I've wanted to meet and show me that being in a relationship isn't scary and letting myself feel isn't wrong. What I feel for you is so right"

Kurt felt his throat choke up as Sebastian put himself on the line and told him how he had felt since they first met. The mind games and everything else had led to this moment. He should have known that passion he felt when he first met Sebastian wasn't anger but a deep lust and a conection like no other. They were made for each other, the path's in their lives had lead them both to this moment, to each other and they couldn't deny it anymore.

"Ok" Kurt said. "I'll go to dinner with you"

Sebastian's face broke out into a big smile, the first proper smile kurt had ever seen on his face and he wanted to see it more often. Kurt laughed hapily in response as Sebastian pulled him close to hug him.

"Thank you" he mummered agains't Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian's forehead.

"You're welcome, thank you also. Oh and about dinner, I'm paying" Kurt said. Sebastian looked up at him and laughed.

"Ok baby, ok" he replied. "What ever you want and it's yours. I'm yours"

**A/N: **

**Whew my back is sore...**

**sorry if the ending is kinda rushed, I wasn't sure how to wrap it up and the sex was kinda what I foccused on..let me know. I will work on a better one shot next time I promise :P**

**I have finnaly written a kurtbastian one shot. Also sorry if the sex is average lol its my first smut i've written in a while. This story is also dedicated to kurbastian fans on facebook and to celebrate kurtbastian week**

**If you want a sequel please request**

**anyway you know what to do, look forward to your feedback**

**:)**


End file.
